In conventional systems, the use of facial representation and recognition of a human's face is limited to traditional two-dimensional (2D) facial recognition of only a front of a user's face. Traditional 2D facial recognition can be unreliable, and may require a passenger to be facing a particular direction for a positive identification to be made. As such, there are many difficulties in using facial recognition to positively identify users of transit and/or other transportation systems.